


Thunderstorms

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Astraphobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Thunderstorms, my boy hates thunderstorms :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Papyrus hates thunderstorms.





	1. :(

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfic? from me? it's more likely than you think. anyway here's a fic that took WAY too long to write abt my boy fell who fuckin hates thunderstorms

If there was one thing Papyrus hated about the surface, it was thunderstorms. If anyone asked him, he would insist that it was just due to the inconvenience of them, but in reality, they terrified him. The way they made the house shake reminded him of the earthquakes that had occasionally shaken the underground. Those had been dangerous and potentially fatal in the worst cases, causing property damage and landslides, often wrecking the town for up to several months on end.

He was trying not to think about that too much though, considering that he could hear the rain pouring down in sheets, and the thunder crashing every so often. He was currently curled up in his closet, trying to keep his breathing steady. 

He wished Sans was here, but he had gone out driving before the storm hit, only adding to his anxiety. He always felt pathetic when these thunderstorms came around. He had been the Lieutenant of the Royal Guard, second in command to the one and only Undyne, and here he was shaking and crying over some loud noises? 

Every time he heard the thunder he would flinch at the noise, curling further in on himself. He wanted to calm down, he really did, but it was late at night and dark out and his baby brother was out there driving in that storm. 

He hoped Sans had done the sensible thing and stopped somewhere for the night, but there was no way to be sure, and he was too afraid to text him and be sure in case he was still on the road.

He would never forgive himself if he distracted him while he was driving and caused him to crash.

There was another crash of thunder, and he gritted his teeth. At least he had Doomfanger with him. That was probably the only thing keeping him from spiraling into a full on panic attack, if he was being honest with himself.

All of a sudden, his phone beeped, and he flinched, not expecting the sound. He hurriedly fished it out of his pocket, nearly dropping it as he went to unlock it and read the text. 

It was from... Toriel? Sure, he knew her, but he wouldn't really call her a friend, he mostly talked to her when Sans was involved.

"Hello Papyrus! I hope you're not busy, I just wanted to let you know that your brother decided to stop here for the night, because it's too stormy to drive home. He has already fallen asleep, which is why he didn't text you himself."

He sighed with relief, knowing his brother was safe. He smiled weakly at the screen as he saw that Sans was being lazy as usual. He tried to steady his hands as best he could, and typed out a response.

"THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS NEVER TOO BUSY TO HEAR THE WHEREABOUTS OF HIS LAZYBONES BROTHER! THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME WHERE HE IS. TELL HIM I SAID HELLO WHEN HE WAKES UP."

Toriel's response came less than a minute later, which was a bit surprising.

"I will certainly do that! But for now, I should be getting to bed as well. I will talk to you again soon. Take care Papyrus."

He blinked in surprise. Wasn't it a little early to be going to bed? He checked the time, frowning when he saw that it was almost midnight. Normally he would be fast asleep by now. 

He tossed his phone onto the floor, not bothering to respond. He was going to be exhausted later, all because of some little storm.

All of a sudden, he remembered that Alphys had visited recently, saying something about needing to work with Sans on a new invention, and she had forgotten a pair of headphones here. They were noise canceling, if he remembered correctly, and if not, he could at least play some music loud enough to drown out the noise.

He hauled himself to his feet, hesitently walking out of his closet, and heading out of his room to go downstairs where he had left the headphones so he would remember to give them back to her.

The stairs creaked as he walked down them, familiar and almost comforting. As he walked into the kitchen, he had the offhand thought that he shouldn't be using someone else's things without permission. 

But dammit, this was the only was he had a chance of getting any sleep! He quickly returned to his room, picked his phone up off the floor, and plugged in the headphones. Slipping them onto his skull, he found that they were incredibly nice noise canceling headphones. They didn't fit perfectly, but that was probably because they were designed for people who had ears to stop them from falling off. He turned on some music anyway, just to be safe. It was a playlist full of fast paced techno songs, a bit of a guilty pleasure for him, but they all had a strong bass track that would do nicely to block out noise.

He settled into his bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep, still not at ease, even without being able to hear the storm.


	2. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sans wakes up and promptly internally FLIPS when toriel tells him papyrus said hi

Sans awoke slowly, scrambling a bit when he realized he wasn't in his room, before remembering that he'd crashed on Toriel's couch for the night.

"Oh! Good morning Sans! I did not think you would be up so early!"

He checked the time on his phone. Eight am? He didn't think he'd be up this early either.

"mornin' tori"

"I have made coffee, if you would like some, and I am about to start on breakfast, if you would like to stay for that as well. Also, your brother wanted me to tell you he said hi."

He tensed up at that. Tori had probably told Papyrus where he was because he'd fallen asleep before he could text him, like a dumbass. How could he have not texted Paps to let him know he was safe in the middle of a thunderstorm?

"i'll take some coffee, but i should probably get home after that to make sure paps isn't too pissed at me for not letting him know i hadn't crashed my car or something like that. he was probably pacing around the house waiting for me to text him"

"Oh dear, you should hurry back then. I believe I have a travel mug I can lend you, so you do not have to stay for long."

"heh, thanks tori"

Tori stepped into the kitchen, shuffling through her cabinets until she found what she was looking for. She filled up the mug, before passing it to him.

"Take care Sans, and tell your brother I said hello, would you not?"

"sure thing tori"

He took a swig of coffee before walking out the door, trying to look relaxed and not show how worried he was.

Hopping into his car, he fumbled with his keys for a second before getting them into the ignition and turning his car on, pulling out of Tori's driveway and speeding toward home as fast as he could without it being dangerous. 

He just hoped Papyrus hadn't done anything stupid while he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so uhhh i kinda HC fell paps as being,, not the most stable person? and so when he gets into these high stress situations, there's a significant chance that he might have a panic attack and hurt himself. he gets better as time passes on the surface, but this is set not too long after the barrier breaks so sans has reason to be worried here


End file.
